Thalia makes pancakes
by oreoninja123
Summary: Thalia is a terrible cook. So Nico takes on the challenge to teach her. Will she succeed? Will Percy get his stomach pumped? Will Thalia's apartment blow up? Click the story to find out!


I will never own Percy Jackson...

* * *

_Thalia's apartment last week..._

"...and that's how I got that marsh mellow out of my A/C." Percy said proudly.

Nico, Annabeth, and Grover slowly raised their eyebrows at the son of Poseidon.

_Where's Thalia?, _Annabeth thought to herself. _She invited us over and she's not even here! Luckily, I know where she hides her key..._

Grover got up. "I'm going to get a drink." The others nodded as the satyr skipped merrily towards the kitchen. But his merry little smile ran away from his face as soon as he saw the note on the fridge.

_Hey guys!_

_If you're reading this, Annabeth probably found my key and you all are just sitting on my couch. That's cool, though. Oh, BTW, I'm cooking tonight! TTFN! _

_~Thals_

The group suddenly heard a girlish shriek from the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Grover?!" Percy yelled as they all ran in the kitchen.

Grover slowly turned around and shakily handed Percy the note. Percy took it from his hands and read it as Annabeth and Nico read over his shoulder. About 10 seconds later, they started to scream.

"I'm out!" Nico yelled as he ran towards the door.

"Wait up!" Annabeth called as they all followed him. As soon as they got to the door, Nico frantically tried to open it.

"HURRY! SHE COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Percy yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Nico swung the door open and saw Thalia on the other side holding groceries in her hands.

"Hi guys! I'm making biscuits!" she greeted happily.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" was her reply.

Percy desperately grabbed his phone. "911, I NEED HELP!"

Annabeth and Grover ran frantically around the house while screaming hysterically.

"How about you, Nico?" Thalia asked. "Do you want my homemade biscuits?"

Nico stuttered. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he did the most rational thing that any kind and loving person would do.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" he yelled as he jumped out the window.

_A week later..._

"Nico, we need to talk." Percy said as he walked into Nico's cabin.

Nico opened an eye lazily as he sat up in his bed. "What?"

"You need to teach Thalia how to cook, man."

"What?!" Nico yelled, fully awake. "Why me?!"

"Uh...you're Italian...Cooking should be your specialty." Percy said as he rolled his eyes.

Nico rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Fine, but you have to do something for me first."

_Damn it! _"W-What do you want?"

"I want you to be the first to try her cooking after I'm done teaching her." Nico smirked.

Percy shuddered slightly. "Fine. But if I have to get my stomach pumped again, it's all on you." Percy sighed as he walked out the cabin.

Nico got dressed quickly. He didn't see why Percy was getting mad, _he'd_ be the one to teach Thalia the difference between a tablespoon and a teaspoon...

* * *

"Okay, Sparky." Nico said as he handed Thalia an apron. "Let's get cooking."

"I told you not to call me that, Death-breath!" Thalia pouted as she struggled to tie the back of the apron.

Nico sighed and tied it for her, "No need for name calling, Pine needles." he smirked as he tightened the strings enough to make her lose air.

She gave him a dirty look before saying, "What are we gonna cook anyways?"

Nico walked over to the grocery bag he got before coming over her house and pulled out a box of pancake mix. "We're making pancakes. It _should _be simple enough for you."

He tossed her the box and she read the side label.

"...Nico, I have a question."

"What?"

"Which one is the 1/3 cup?"

"We have a lot of work to do..."

_About 3 hours later..._

"Well," Nico said, covered in pancake mix and syrup. "It took us 56 tries, but we nailed it."

Thalia crawled out from underneath the table. "Yeah, I only made the microwave flash, like, 5 times."

Nico took out his phone. "Oh, Percy! Get your ass over here."

* * *

Percy stared at the normal looking pancake in front of him.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" he asked.

"Ugh! For the last time, I'm sorry I accidentally put rat poison instead of sugar in your birthday cake!" Thalia yelled. "Now eat it!"

Percy looked at Nico who nodded solemnly. "Luck be with you, Percy."

Percy stared at the pancake and slowly brought his fork to it. He picked up a little piece and slowly brought it to his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and surprisingly it didn't give him a heart attack.

"It's...It's...It's edible!"

"By Jove!" Nico exclaimed.

Thalia grabbed Nico by his shoulders. "I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" she yelled as she jumped up and down happily.

Percy grabbed his phone, "ANNABETH! THALIA DID IT! SHE CAN COOK!...What?...No, I'm not hallucinating..."

"To celebrate, I'm making cupcakes!" Thalia sang as she skipped to the kitchen.

Nico and Percy's eyes widened in horror. About 15 seconds later, Thalia ran in the dining room screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

She grabbed their hands and together, the trio jumped out the window.

_Well,_ Nico thought as they lay in the bushes. _Back to the drawing board..._


End file.
